Are Hershey and Monocle gay?
Yes or YES may refer to: * An affirmative particle in the English language; see yes and no * An indication of acceptance Education * YES Prep Public Schools, Houston, Texas, US * YES (Your Extraordinary Saturday), a learning program from the Minnesota Institute for Talented Youth * Young Eisner Scholars, in Los Angeles, New York City, Chicago, and Appalachia, US * Young Epidemiology Scholars, US Technology * yes (Unix), command to output "y" or a string repeatedly * Philips :YES, a 1985 home computer * Yes! Roadster, a German sports car Transportation * Yasuj Airport, Iran, IATA airport code * YES Airways, later OLT Express, Poland Organization * Yale Entrepreneurial Society, US * YES Snowboards * Yes! Youth Movement, Russia * Young European Socialists formally ECOSY * Youth Empowerment Scheme, a children's charity, Belfast, Northern Ireland * Youth Energy Squad (Y.E.S) * Youth Entrepreneurship and Sustainability * YES (Lithuanian political party) Literature * Yes! (Hong Kong magazine) * Yes! (U.S. magazine), on social justice etc. * Yes! (Philippine magazine), showbiz-oriented * Yes (novel), by Thomas Bernhard, 1978 * Yes: My Improbable Journey to the Main Event of WrestleMania, by Bryan Danielson, also known as Daniel Bryan Film, television and radio * Yes (film), a 2004 film by Sally Potter * yes (Israel), an Israeli satellite television provider * YES Network, Yankees Entertainment and Sports Network * Yes TV, a Canadian religious television system Radio stations * WYEZ, formerly Yes 94.5, a radio station in Myrtle Beach, South Carolina, US * Y.E.S. 93.3FM, a Singaporean radio station Music * Yes (band), an English rock band * Yes Featuring Jon Anderson, Trevor Rabin, Rick Wakeman, an English rock band Musicals and operetta * Yes (musical) 1928, Maurice Yvain Albums * Yes (Yes album), by rock band Yes, 1969 * The Yes Album, by rock band Yes, 1971 * Yes (Alvin Slaughter album) * Yes! (Chad Brock album) * Yes! (Jason Mraz album), 2014 * Yes! (k-os album), 2009 * Yes (Mika Nakashima album) * Yes (Morphine album), 1995 * Yes (Pet Shop Boys album), 2009 * Yes!, classical album by Julie Fuchs 2015 * Yes L.A., 1979 punk rock compilation EP Songsedit * "Yes!" (Chad Brock song), 2000 * "Yes" (Coldplay song), 2008 * "Yes" (LMFAO song), 2009 * "Yes" (McAlmont & Butler song), 1995 * "Yes" (Sam Feldt song), 2017 * "Yes", from Black Sheep's 1991 studio album, A Wolf In Sheep's Clothing * "Yes", from Demi Lovato's 2015 studio album, Confident * "Yes", from Maurice Yvain's 1928 musical, Yes * "Yes", from the Dirty Dancing film soundtrack * "Yes", by Beyoncé Knowles, 2003 * "Yes", by Billy Swan, 1983 * "Yes", by Connie Cato, 1975 * "Yes", by Cornell Campbell, 1974 * "Yes", by Dee C. Lee, 1984 * "Yes", by Demi Lovato, 2015 * "Yes", by The Family, 1985 * "Yes", by Grapefruit, 1968 * "Yes", by Jay & The Americans, 1962 * "Yes", by Johnny Otis, 1963 * "Yes", by Johnny Sandon And The Remo Four, 1963 * "Yes", by Manic Street Preachers, 1994 * "Yes", by Merry Clayton, 1988 * "Yes", by Peppino Di Capri 1962 * "Yes", by Pet Shop Boys, 2009 * "Yes", by Roy Orbison, 1983 * "Yes", by Tim Moore, 1985 See also * All pages beginning with "Yes" Category:Behind The Scenes